It Began With A Spill
by Kirei Ai Tenshi
Summary: We go back to the time where it all began with a spill. The story of how Kagome and Sesshoumaru begins...


Hey, I'm back with another story...well actually a continuation to my Appreciation one-shot. As a request to YinKeket, I will go back and introduce Kagome and Sesshoumaru, their first date, the marriage, everything that happened before Rin was born! I bet everyone likes that, don't you?  
Well, I better not linger up here too much long. On with the story!

Anime: Inuyasha A/U

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

Beta: DragonGirlYumi

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all ownership, but the plot is entirely mine

Summary: We go back to the time where it all began with a spill. The story of how Kagome and Sesshoumaru begins...

* * *

Kagome glanced at the map once more, her blue eyes struggling to read what was printed on the sheet. She let out a small huff of irritation when she found that she was indeed lost.

"Mou..." she bemoaned. "And on my first day!"

Higurashi Kagome, age 18 and a freshman at To-Oh University, was lost and was quickly getting agitated at the crisp, white paper that she was looking at. If it was not for this dumb map, Kagome probably would not be in this predicament!

The dark-haired girl groaned as she turned around and tried to look for a familiar building but found none. Looking down at the map, she grinned triumphantly when she found the tall building she was standing beside. So, all she needed to do was take a left then a right at the next cross walk and she would be at first class! Kagome sighed in relief and shifted her eyes down at the small wristwatch on her wrist and her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. It was well past 8:50! Her class started twenty minutes ago.

"Shimatta!" The blue-eyed girl quickly re-positioned her backpack into a more comfortable place of her shoulders and took off in a sprint down the sidewalk. She muttered polite apologies to anyone she happened to bump into as she hurried to get to her class. She took the first left and nearly ran into an old classmate of hers, Houjou, but she ignored him when he waved at her and shouted, "Gomen Houjou-kun, but I'm late for my Japanese History class."

After avoiding being asked out on one of the boy's outings, Kagome waited for the cross walk signal to turn green so that she could make it across safely. The second the green man flashed on the screen, the young woman zipped across the road and took the right hand path, running into the large brick building. Reading her schedule, she found the room number of her class and quickly spotted it. Running towards the door, Kagome took a deep breath and smoothed back her wavy raven colored hair and tugged at her pink lacy shirt, dusting off her dark wash jeans, before turning the brass knob.

* * *

Taishou Sesshoumaru had just finished lecturing his students about how being late for his class was unacceptable. He expected each and every one of them to be in the room before he. And he was normally there before seven o'clock. If anyone had a problem with it they could drop his class and take it next year, for he was the only Japanese History teacher at To-Oh University and they were required to take his class to pass the course. He pushed his glasses up before turning his honey brown eyes to the door that was slowly being open.

"You are late." his voice was cold as his face held a mask of indifference when a small dark-haired woman timidly stepped into his domain. "What is your number?"

"Eto...Number 598621."

Sesshoumaru shifted his eyes down to his podium and scanned the paper of names and numbers, searching for the woman's number. "Higurashi Kagome, age 18, freshman." his cold honey brown eyes locked with her deep blue orbs. "This is your first and final warning. Do not be late again."

"Hai, Sensei!" the girl jolted at the harsh, cold tone of his voice as she quickly took the only empty seat in the room and pulled out a dark green notebook that had light pink lilies printed on the cover and black ballpoint pen. Kagome glanced at the green chalkboard that was littered with notes and began scribbling them down. She then reached inside her backpack and took out a dark green tape recorder and set it in front of her, to catch anything that she may miss.

The black-haired teacher eyed the late arrival carefully. Even though she was tardy for his class, she was working diligently to try to catch up on the things she may have missed during the time she was absent. Scoffing softly, Sesshoumaru turned back to the large board and resumed writing down the notes for next week's test. "Oda Nobunaga was born on June 23, 1534 and was given the childhood name of Kippoushi (吉法師). He was the second son of Oda Nobuhide. Through his childhood and early teenage years, he was well known for his bizarre behavior and received the name of Owari no Outsuke (尾張の大うつけ The Fool of Owari). With the introduction of firearms into Japan, though, he became known for his fondness of Tanegashima firearms."

Sesshoumaru frowned when the stick of chalk snapped and he tossed the broken end in the waste bin, reaching for a fresh piece and resumed writing. "He was also known to run around with other youths from the area, without any regard to his own rank in society. He is said to be born in Nagoya Castle, although this is subject to debate. It is however certain that he was born in the Owari domain. In 1574 Nobunaga accepted the title of Kuge (or Court Noble), then in 1577 he was given the title of Udaijin (or Minister of the Right), the third highest position in the Imperial court." he smiled to himself when his acute hearing picked up on the whines and groans of a few of his students about how boring and tough his class was going to be.

Turning around, his honey brown eyes instantly found the group of students were whispering the comments and called them out. The three young men and women stiffened when the sensei called out their numbers and names and they instantly quiet down and look at him with slightly frightened eyes.

"Number 896325: Itou Daisuke, Number 547863; Wakamura Mai , and Number 125647: Hanashi Ayame, may I ask why you are disrupting my class with your talking?" His lips were set in a firm line as his brown eyes seemed to pierce right through the three students.

The dark brown-haired girl of the group swallowed dryly. "G-gomenasai, Taishou-sensei. We didn't mean to interrupt the session."

The boy with gray eyes shifted nervously in his seat when the Japanese History teachers cold and calculating eyes fell upon him. Sweat beaded at his hairline and Sesshoumaru lifted a single dark brown. "M-m-my apologies Sensei!" the boy squeaked and covered his face with his black notebook.

The smallest of the trio did not even flinch when Sesshoumaru set his eyes on her. Her bright green eyes were defiant and her fiery hair seemed to blaze as she glared at him. "Well, I ain't sorry!" she spat and narrowed her eyes even further. "This is way too much crap for the first day! All three boards are filled to the top with notes for us to copy down! My notebook is almost completely filled with the History of the Shikon no Tama!"

Sesshoumaru returned the glare the redhead was giving him and in a calm voice said, "Well then Hanashi, if you don't like the way I teach then you can drop this class, but I don't advise you to do that since you will have to take this class again at some point in your education."

Ayame recoiled her head back as if she had been slapped and hissed when her friends began snickering at her for being scolded. She huffed and crossed her arms below her chest and turned her nose up in the air, "Whatever."

Kagome frowned at the small act the auburn haired girl put up, furthering withholding the learning process. She looked down at her wristwatch, seeing that class was almost over, and pressed the stop button on her green tape recorder. The dark-haired girl began careful tucking her things inside her black backpack and stood out of her chair, cringing at the loud squeak it gave as it slid over the floor.

"Higurashi, where are you going?" Sesshoumaru's deep tenor voice reached her ears and a bright red blush spread over her cheeks.

"Ano...it's time for my Calculus class. I need to be going." she said in a timid voice.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the small woman before glancing at his golden wristwatch, taking note of the time and nodded. "You are dismissed class." he called out the raven haired girl's name once more. "And Higurashi?" he waited for her to stop and look at him. "Do not be late for my class again or I will dock your grade."

Kagome felt her blush deepen. She could not get a bad grade in her studies! The school would take away her scholarship and she'll have to pay for her own tuition, something she could not afford. Her family was already financially struggling since her grandfather died last year. Her mother had to take on two jobs just so that she could pay for Souta's school fees. Kagome even got a job at a nearby flower shop to help ease the stress on her mother.

"H-hai, Taishou-sensei." she whispered and left the classroom.

* * *

"Sango, I'm telling you his class is going to be the death of me!" Kagome whined into her cellphone and she checked her watch for the time. She had a little over twenty minutes to find the building her calculus class was to be held and get a good seat so that she could learn the advanced math better.

_"He can't be that bad."_ Sango tried, but sighed when the younger woman merely disregarded her and continued to rant about how hard it was going to be for to keep a decent grade.

The dark-haired girl stopped in front of the building that housed her calculus class. "He is that bad. He threatened to dock my grade if I'm late again! And you know my history of being late for my early morning classes!" Kagome sighed as she reached for her schedule to look up the number of the room she needed to be in. She turned the corner and bumped into something solid, knocking her phone out of her hands. "Itai!"

"Watch where ya' goin'!" a deep gruff voice whined in pain.

Kagome peeked open one eye and a cherry red blush spread over the bridge of her nose. The boy she had just ran into had long messy black hair that haloed his boyishly charming face that housed his dark violet eyes, straight nose, and thin lips that were pulled down in a scowl. She quickly stood up and offered her hand, but the young man slapped it away and stood up on his own.

"Keh! I don't need your help, Wench!" he scoffed, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants as he walked off.

"Jerk." Kagome muttered under her breath as she bent to pick up her fallen cellular phone. She cringed when her best friend screamed out her name, making her ears ring slightly. "Gyah! Sango, are you trying to give me a migraine!"

_"Well, you didn't answer me when I said your name like thirty times!"_

"That's because some jerk ran into me!" Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. Today was just not her day. "Look, Sango, I gotta go. My calculus class is about to start."

_"Alright Kagome. And remember You, me and Miroku are going to the Halloween party this year."_

The dark-haired girl groaned. She really did not want to go to that stupid party, but she made a promise to do anything to spend more time with her best friends since they had all entered different school. Sango and Miroku both enrolled in S University while Kagome chose To-Oh. "Hai, I remember. Now I gotta go." After Sango bid her farewell, the dark-haired girl pressed the red end button and slid her cell phone back into her pocket.

She sighed when he approached the door that was going to be her worst class ever. Calculus. Kagome was never a mathematician and didn't plan on being one. If it wasn't for her major, she wouldn't have to take the hated math class. It was the girl's dream to teach art of young talented children, plus she loved being around kids. They melted her heart with just a few simple words and a bright smile.

Kagome took hold of the brass door knob and twisted, entering the classroom, and was greeted by a man with wavy ink black hair that was tied into a ponytail and cold brown eyes.

"Welcome, Ojou-san. Welcome to Calculus 101. My name is Hitomi Kagewaki , but you may call me Naraku." he said as he grasped her hand tightly in his.

"Ano..." Kagome muttered, trying to take her hand back from the death grip he had on it. "Konichiwa, Hitomi-sensei. I'm number 598621: Higurashi Kagome." she finally was able to remove her hand from the older man's and rubbed the sore appendage tenderly. When she looked back up at the teacher and gasp escaped her throat when his cool brown eyes flashed crimson for a brief second.

Kagewaki frowned at the girl, anger filling his body. "I told you to call me Naraku, Kagome."

A shiver traveled down her spine when her given name rolled off the strange math sensei's tongue. "Uhm...hai. Gomen, Naraku-sensei."

Naraku gave her a crooked smile and moved his hand out as he tipped his head forward. "Kagome, I want you to sit at the front of the class."

Kagome followed the direction the teacher was pointing in and saw the lone table in the front of the class, a single yellow chair already pulled out and had a green cushion in the seat. Her large blue eyes shifted back to her sensei as her lips parted to say, "Ano...arigato Naraku-sensei, but I'd prefer to sit with the rest of the class. I don't want anyone to think that I'm getting special treatment or something."

The dark-haired man hissed softly before a cool smile etched its way back to his mouth. "Of course Kagome." he moved out of her path and watched as she sat at a table next to a young woman with choppy black hair tied into messy ponytail.

The young woman turned a bright smile at the girl to her right, stretching her hand out. "Konichiwa, atashi wa Higurashi Kagome." she tilted her head to the side, a curious gleam in her deep blue eyes. "What's your name."

The girl to her right pulled her blood red lips back in a snake-like smile before she took Kagome's hand and gave it a firm shake. "Boku wa Jakotsu."

"Jakotsu?" Kagome repeated before her eyes widened. "You're the Jakotsu who has some of the highest marks in the university?" she blinked owlishly. "But I heard he was a man."

Jakotsu's smile widened, making the thin blue tattoos on his cheeks crinkle. "I am a man."

The dark-haired girl looked at him, really looked at him and finally noticed that he was wearing a pale lavender shirt that had green leaf-shaped designs embroidered into the material, dark jeans, and brown boots. His face was long and elegant with delicate features such as his tiny nose and full red lips. Jakotsu could actually pass off as a really attractive woman if he chose to. "Gomen ne, Jakotsu-san. I thought you was a girl."

He laughed, it sounded soft and bell-like. "I get that all the time. Even my Aniki swears that I'm a woman trapped inside a man's body. " he tossed his head back and stretched his arms out. "Hell I'm gay for crying out loud. "

Kagome choked on air and patted her chest. "I'm sorry. You're gay?" her voice came out more shrill that she planned and the teacher called on her name to solve the problem on the board. The dark-haired girl cringed at the sight of the long complex math that was scribbled on the chalkboard. She racked her brain for an answer but nothing came to her and she was about to sigh and give up when someone whispered, "Six. The answer is f(3)' equals six." Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Jakotsu scribbling on a piece of paper. He must have felt her eyes on him for he lifted his head and flashed her a smile while nodding.

"The answer to the equation sentence is f(3)' equals six." the young woman said in a strong almost confident voice.

Naraku stiffened, cursing silently under his breath when she correctly answered the equation sentence. He flashed her a smile that would never reach his cold brown eyes, "Very good, Kagome." The calculus teacher turned back to the board and began scribbling down more problems for the class to solve.

Kagome let out the breath she was holding and patted her hand over her heart. That was the second time she swore that sensei's eyes flashed crimson and she'd felt a dark aura emitting from him. She turned a grateful smile to the boy next to her. "Arigatou, Jakotsu-san. You really saved me there."

Jakotsu gave her a tight-lipped smile and his black eyes were hard, cold even. "Not that you wanted help from a fag."

The girl blinked as she tilted her head in confusion before realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Shimatta!" she had overreacted when Jakotsu said that he was gay! "Gomenasai, Jakotsu-san. I didn't mean to offend you when you said that you were gay. It merely took me by surprise. I have nothing against homosexuals. In facts two of my, somewhat, close friends are lesbians." she bowed her head in apology as her blue eyes were clouded over.

"Oh...uhm...It's alright, Kagome." Jakotsu shuffled around in his seat. He did not know how to handle this type of situation. _'Where's Aniki when I need him the most!'_ A small smile found its way to his lips as he placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. When she raised her head, his lips widened into a full-blown grin, "To make it up to me; you gotta take me shopping today!"

A giggle slipped past the dark-haired girl's lips. "Sure thing!"

* * *

The rest of Kagome's classes went by smoothly. After Calculus, she found out that she had two more classes with Jakotsu. They both took English 102 and Art 204 together. She found out that he used to be bullied for being gay that's why he had gotten cold towards her from when she overreacted about him telling her he was gay. The dark-haired girl also found out that the boy had four other brothers with him being the third oldest. And odd enough all of their names ended with 'kotsu.'

"It's a family thing." he had laughed it off while waving his hands frantically.

Kagome had gave him a strange look but shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk to her dorm so that she could change her clothes. She lifted her face and basked in the warm glow of the autumn sun and the scents that often came with nature. The dark-haired girl always felt connected with the outdoors ever since she was a young child, like it was her duty to protect it. Her phone rang, shattering her peaceful serenity. Pulling it out, Kagome saw that it was her mother and asked Jakotsu to give her a moment.

"Hi, Mama!"

_"Kagome-chan! How's everything going. You're doing well on your first day, I hope?"_

Kagome laughed nervously. "I was late for my first class..." she paused waiting for her mother to criticize her for being late, how she should not delay her studies, but none came. Instead she heard the faint sound of her mother's tinkling laughter and a smile spread over her face. It's been so long since Kagome was graced with the soft sound. "And the history teacher is something else. He's so cold and distant towards everyone."

"You mean the Ice Prince?" Jakotsu's soft voice questioned, causing the girl to jump at the closeness of it.

"Jakotsu-san!" Kagome squeaked. "Don't stand so close to me! You scared the living daylights out of me." she paused, thinking over what he said, "And who's the Ice Prince?"

The black-haired boy grinned so hard that the thin blue tattoos on his cheeks crinkled. "Taishou Sesshoumaru, heir to the prestigious Taishou family, is To-Oh University's Ice Prince because of his cold demeanor and attitude."

_"Kagome-chan? Who's that girl I hear in the background? A new friend you made?"_

The raven haired girl covered her mouth to stop the sudden burst of laughter that shook her body. "Yes, Mama. Jakotsu is my new male friend."

_"Oh. Oh! Well...I'm glad you made a new friend. I will let you go. I'm sure you and Jakotsu, was it, have plans that I'm interrupting. Bye sweetheart. I love you."_

"Bye Mama. I love you too." Kagome pressed the red phone button on her cell phone and slid it back into her pocket before smiling at her new friend. "My mom thought you were a girl."

Jakotsu smirked. "I get that a lot." he threw his arm over her shoulder. "Now...To the Mall!"

* * *

Kagome never knew that having a male gay friend would be so much fun! She and Jakotsu had went and bought something from every store. Her hands were so full of bags that she had to set them down multiple times, but every time she glanced over at Jakotsu; it seemed as if the boy had unlimited stamina. He had at least ten bags on each arm and was still eagerly pointing out stores they haven't gone into yet. Soon they found themselves in one of Jakotsu's favorite store and he must have gone there often because everyone knew him.

"Hey! Jakotsu-chan!" A woman with black hair that had a part of it dyed a dark rusty-red and had several piercings chirped at the boy.

"Hi Mina-chan!" Jakotsu waved vigorously at the woman behind the counter. "Got anything new? I need something for the Halloween party coming up soon."

Mina placed a finger against her chin as her dark green eyes clouded over with her thoughts. "I think we had a shipment of leather cat suits that came in, but I know leather's not your style."

Jakotsu whined. "No fair!" he pouted for a bit until he heard the faint sound of Kagome grunting under the weight of her shopping bags and he snapped his fingers. "Kagome! Come here!"

Kagome blinked at the dark-haired boy, tilting her head to the side as she placed her bags on the nearby table and walked over to him. "Nani?"

"Are you going to the Halloween Party Friday?"

She cringed slightly. "Yes, I am. Meeting up with some friends."

Jakotsu clasped his hands together as he let out a surprisingly girlish squeal and he ran over to grab her hands. "Perfect!" he then proceeded to drag Kagome into the dressing room to get her measurements. Once he finally gotten the exact numbers, he rushed out and grabbed one of the smaller black suits, a pair of silky black ears and tail, faux fangs, and black leather knee-high boots. Once Jakotsu had all the items in hand, he shoved them into the room with Kagome and closed the door, holding the handle tightly when the girl tried to open the door. "I'm not letting you out till you try on the costume. The party is in two days! And I bet you don't even have a costume yet!"

The dark-haired girl blushed. Jakotsu hit the hammer on the nail! She had not picked out anything to wear to the Halloween Party at all. _'Wait...I was going to wear my middle school uniform.'_ She shivered when a nasty thought came into her mind and she banished it before she could go into depth. She looked down at the pile of black leather laying harmlessly on the bench she had set it on. Kagome walked over and picked up the black corset that was the shirt.

The soft leather was smooth to the touch around the edges of it, but hardened on the chest area with small cubic zircons and intricate designs swirling in the material. She sighed, glancing at the door, and shrugged out of her shirt and bra, and slipped on the corset, pulling the ribbons tight. She gasped as it squeezed her chest, causing her breasts to be smooshed against her body and the shirt.

Kagome unbuttoned her pants and shook them off, kicking them towards her pile of clothing and reached for the sleek leather pants. The leather squeaked softly of she pulled them up her toned legs as she snapped the clasp shut. Her face paled when she spotted the boots Jakotsu shoved in here with her; the heel had to be at least three inches! But...they were to die for! They were a simple black, but had an underlining hint of blue with the darkness of the shoes. She unzipped the long zipper and placed her foot inside, surprised that they were a perfect fit, but then again her gay friend took every measurement about her.

After she was done dressing, Kagome reached for the headband that had the silky black ears and put in her hair carefully and hid the band with her wavy locks and hooked the belt with the soft tail around her waist. She contemplated about putting the faux fangs on, but it was part of the costume and Jakotsu said that he wasn't letting her out till she had it on. Letting out another sigh, she opened the plastic casing and pulled out the fangs, shocked to find that they felt like real teeth and were sharp. After she applied the adhesive, Kagome turned to face the mirror and opened her mouth to place the faux fangs over her canines carefully. Once she finished, she stepped back and took in her reflection.

"I look like a neko youkai for Jii-chan's books." she whispered.

A knock at the door followed by Jakotsu's voice shook Kagome from her sad musings. "Kags!" he called out a new nickname he picked out for her. "You done yet! I wanna see!"

"Yeah! Here I come!" she called back as she watched the doorknob turn open.

Jakotsu's black eyes widened as he took in the girl's attire and a wide grin nearly split his face in two. "You look amazing!"

Kagome laughed softly, covering her mouth with her hand so that she could run her tongue along the sharp edge of the fangs. "Think so?"

"Absolutely!" he rushed over and grasped her hands. "You are getting this one!"

"Can I wear a jacket over this corset. It kinda shows a lot of skin." she wrapped her arms around her when one of the male shoppers gave her a wolf whistle followed by a low "Damn!"

Jakotsu turned and shot the man a death glare and reached behind his back as if he was grasping for a sword, but stopped when he remembered that he was in the presence of a human girl. "Sure thing. Let's go get you one."

* * *

Here's the first chapter of It All Began With A Spill. Did I do a good job with introducing Sesshoumaru and Kagome? What about my making Jakotsu her first friend. In my mind if they he wasn't evil and controlled by Naraku, Jakotsu would be a happy gay who didn't particularly hated women, he was just judged by them. Anyway. Leave me a nice review. I will try to update my other fics soon!

~Kirei Ai Tenshi (Formally The Lovely Kaykai-sama)


End file.
